High Voltage
by Kyrean Nightblood
Summary: Listen carefully, because this is important..." An electrokinetic girl's point of view. On the run from the Company, and a murderer from when she had no control of her power. She struggles to survive, and help others like her.
1. Listen Carefully

I'm writing this on the run, on a dumpy little laptop, so please forgive me if the quality of this isn't as good as you might wish. Have you ever tried being a fugitive and having to write a story in your free time (nearly zilch)? No? Good. Then don't complain.

Yes, I said fugitive. That's what happens when you commit murder. Or manslaughter. I don't know the difference, or what category what I did would fall under.

Anyways, I tend to ramble, so pay good attention. I could be caught at any point, and I need you to know as much as possible in case the come after you, too. It could save your life, or at least your freedom. And since I'm not a top-notch writer, the best way for you to learn is from me just narrating my experiences from here on out. Okay? Okay. Good.

My name is Kyra. I can't tell you my last name. At least, not now. Not yet. There are people on the internet that want to catch me. For my own safety, I operate under the alias Sekhmet, after the goddess of war and chaos. Only on the internet, where if they find me, they can trace me. Usually, in the real world, I use my real name.

I am chased by a company. The Company. I don't know too much about them, but I do know that they chase me and people like me. If you are like me, I suggest doing whatever it takes to stay safe. They used to only come after me passively, but after I killed (accidentally) one of their agents, they started really coming after me.

Listen carefully, because this is important. I have the power of electrokinesis, or the power to manipulate energy. I can get it from anywhere, and I can use it in catastrophic ways.

I have to go now. I can see them coming, and I CAN NOT get caught. Not now. Not here.

I'll continue once I have the chance. For now, stay safe. And remember. This is only the beginning. Me, my fellows. Next, they could come after you.

Kyra

**(A/N: Her POV. Read and review. This is only a note she put at the beginning. This _is _only the beginning. I'll put more up when I see a review.)**


	2. Deal

I ran, ran through Central Park. I literally flew past, legs pumping hard. I was tall, and nearly emaciated because of my super-high metabolism and lack of time to eat, so running helped build heat on such a bone-chilling day, especially since I already was lean and muscular, and had a way to run even faster than most. I could draw on my own crackling energy, and use it like adrenaline. _Go faster. You're life may depend on it. _The Company was chasing me. I would stand to fight, but last time I did that, I had killed someone, and beat myself up over that later on. I wasn't a killer.

When I got to the edge of the forest, I bent down. A discharge of blue sparks left my fingers, and I used some of my pent-up energy to erase any sign of my footprints as it melted the snow slightly.

I winced and pulled back my hand, even though I knew that, despite the fact that water was usually highly conductive, my energy was different, and water didn't affect it.

God, was I cold. My skin was pale even in the summer months, but now it was dead white. I only wore a light coat and gloves, but it wasn't nearly enough. I ran hotter than most humans, about 108°F, due to my racing metabolism and my natural energy. Hence the reason I was so skinny. I couldn't stay anywhere for too long unless surrounded by people like me. Even then, I wasn't safe, because anyone, _anyone, _could be in the Company. One of them, _one of us._ That's the way they worked. Bag and tag

The air around me felt like silk. When I built up a charge, that would happen. The air would go silky with static energy, just waiting.

Are you paranoid if people really are out to get you?

I had always been bad at hiding my emotions, so as I left the cover of the trees, I tried to lay a mask over my emotions. Hide them. I stepped out into the street and walked across it, holding my coat close. Now that I was surrounded by people, my energy was boosted, but I couldn't show what I could do in front of all these people. So I would have to stay cold.

I entered an ice cream parlor. It was warm, but not enough. And there were very few people there, odd for New York City. There were a brother and a sister, a few years older than me (I'm 15, by the way) who seemed to be running the place, a girl in the corner on a laptop (hacking, by the look and feel of it) and a tall, skinny older teenage girl with a lot of heat and energy, blood red hair, and leering yellow eyes. They all felt like me. I can just tell, when there are powers in people.

I strode up to the counter, and when I hesitated before one of the seats, the red-haired girl approached. Now that she was closer, I could see her grungy cloths. She sidled up to me and put a hand on my shoulders. I was ready to shrug it off when a wave of heat went through me. It came from her.

She grinned, this huge, leering grin that was creepy, but honest. Maybe that was only the way she was. "M'name is Brigit Cayr. Who might you be?"

I debated on telling her or not. In the end, my better half won out. "I'm Kyra. Pleasure to meet you."

The girl, Brigit, cocked an eyebrow. "Pleasure? That's a new one. So, Kyra, would you sit by me?"

Why not? I was shivering, and I spotted coffee on the menu. I slid into a chair next to Brigit, and when one of the owners of the place came to ask what I wanted, I ordered. So did Brigit. The air around me was, by now, like spun silky from the static charge I had built up.

"Fancy trick you can do with the air, Kyra."

I glanced over at Brigit, to see that she was looking at my hands, where the faintest of electricity danced across my fingers. I gulped, hiding it.

"Naw, it's fine. That heat you felt? I made it." She grinned. "I must say, your power… intrigues me. To create and control energy? Excellent."

She paused, then added, "You never did tell me why you were running in the cold without a coat."

"You didn't ask."

"Fair enough, but I'm asking now. Them?" I wordlessly nodded.

"May I ask why?"

I had to take a second to find my voice. "I killed one of them. With my powers, before I knew. Then, they came after me. Fight or flight, and the last time I fought, I killed. Running is all I have left."

"Wait, wait. You killed one person, and you beat yourself up over that?" Brigit gave a smirk. "I've killed far more."

"How do you… you know?"

"My power. It gives me the ability to drain heat, until someone goes into hypothermia and dies. Similar to how you should be able to drain energy."

I widened my eyes. "How do you know?"

She grinned. "Lets say I spent a while with a motley crowd of 'angels of death.' Like us, they can suck the life from someone, using their powers."

I started to get a bad feeling, and it wasn't her. The air felt charged with hate and rage, like one of them.

Brigit reached forwards to cup my chin, and I repressed a shiver at another so close to me. "Let me tell you something," she said, gold eyes to my pale green ones. "I want to make you a deal. With all that heat and energy, surely you can spare me some. I need to drain human heat to stay alive, okay? And in return, I'll protect you, keep you safe." She grinned, showing me all teeth. "Even kill for you."

I took a deep breath, then uttered that one word, "Deal."

That was when trouble walked through the door.


End file.
